


More then Food

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee feeds Harry Breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	More then Food

Lee carried the plate heaped with goodies back to their room. It was the first day of their much needed vacation and he fully intended to spoil Harry -- starting right now.

He quietly opened then closed the door behind him. Heading to the bed, he set the plate filled with a traditional Turkish breakfast on the side table.

"Harry," Lee said softly, rubbing Nelson's back at the same time.

"Mmm..." Harry murmured rolling over and opening his eyes.

"Breakfast," Lee declared as he settled on the bed, plate in his lap, next to Harry with his back against the backboard.

"Mmm... what did you bring?" Harry asked peeking at the plate.

"Olives," Lee answered popping a briny green olive into Harry's mouth and letting his fingers linger on his lover's lips.

"Good," Harry mumbled as he sucked Lee's finger back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Lee chuckled and removed his finger with a quiet pop. He picked up a tomato wedge and offered it to Harry and having his fingers licked dry from the tomato juices. He continued to feed his lover while occasionally leaning down to take a morsel from Harry. They continued feeding each other and the teasing until the plate was empty and Lee set it aside and leaned down to kiss Harry.

The passion that had been kindled with feeding each other breakfast flared. Harry pulled Lee down to him and they rolled together, ready for another kind of breakfast.


End file.
